HOTARUBI NO MORI E
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Fue en un día caluroso, en el verano de mis seis años que lo conocí.


Hotarubi no Mori e (蛍火の杜へ) es un manga one-shot creado por Yuki Midorikawa. Se adaptó a una película de anime en 2011.

Está es una versión MiyuSawa.

Si no han visto la película o leído el manga se los recomiendo.

Yuki-sensei, es conocida principalmente por su obra Natsume Yūjin-Cho.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**HOTARUBI NO MORI E.**

Fue en un día caluroso, en el verano de mis seis años que lo conocí.

Corriendo por la montaña me había separado de mi abuelo, en esa montaña que la gente temía, donde una vez te perdías, decían nunca más regresarías. En ése bosque con una aterradora leyenda, hogar de espíritus y demonios.

Corrí y corrí, desesperada mente tratando de encontrar una salida y rápidamente me canse.

Entonces debido al cansancio y al miedo que tenia al estar solo en ese inmenso bosque, que parecía estar cobrando vida, llore.

-¡Nunca más volveré aquí! – Grite, el crujido de las ramas de los arboles al moverse con el viento se escuchaba aterrador, casi como si estuvieran respondiéndome, diciéndome que no me necesitaban.

Pero entonces, él apareció.

-Oye, niño.

Escuche el crujir de las hojas secas, el viento revoloteando entre mi cabello, alce la vista y a lo lejos entre los troncos de varios arboles, había una persona.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Pregunto, ignorando completamente su pregunta, me puse de pie y comencé a correr hacia él.

-¡Hay... Hay una persona aquí! – Grite y tenia todas las intenciones de abrazarlo con fuerza, no me importaba lo extraño que fuera que estuviera en ése lugar, tampoco la extraña mascara que llevaba en el rostro. - ¡Estoy a salvo! – Emocionado extendí mis brazos, pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo, se aparto de mi camino.

Mi rostro entonces choco de frente con el frió suelo.

-¡Ay! – Me queje mientras sobaba mi frente, pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

-¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó y no pude escuchar rastro alguno de sinceridad en esa disculpa, más bien diría que escuche su risa oculta bajo aquella mascara. - ¿Eres un niño humano? – Habló de nuevo. – Si un humano me toca, yo desapareceré…

Me quedé un momento callado, en ese entonces no entendía muchas de sus palabras.

-¿Has dicho "humano"? ¿Acaso no eres tú un ser humano?

-Soy alguien que vive en este bosque.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces? ¿Acaso eres un espíritu? ¿Un monstruo? – Pregunté con fascinación y curiosidad. - ¿Qué es desaparecer? – Esa persona no me respondía, entonces de nuevo me levanto y trato de tocarlo.

Parecía un juego, cada vez que estaba por tocarlo, él me esquivaba por completo y de cierto modo comencé a reír, comencé a divertirme un poco. Claro, hasta que él tomo un palo de madera y me golpeo con el.

-Parece que realmente no eres un humano… -Susurre con dolor mientras presionaba mi cabeza para tratar de calmar un poco el dolor… usar un palo para golpear a un niño, eso muy pocas veces lo veías.

Aun sosteniendo el trozo de madera entre sus manos me hablo:

-Mocoso, desaparecer significa… Ser destruido, significa ya no estar más, ya no podre disfrutar de la fresca brisa del verano o de la fría nieve en el invierno. Ya no podre escuchar el hermoso cantar de las aves… – Me quede en silencio, comprendí que "Desaparecer" daba mucho miedo. – Yamagami-sama* coloco un hechizo sobre mi, pero una vez que un humano me toque será mi fin.

Una fresca ráfaga de viento alboroto de nuevo mi cabello, el silencio invadió el lugar.

-Así que… -

-¡Lo siento! – Le interrumpí, había gritado con todas mis fuerzas mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

Escuche una pequeña risita, entonces con la punta del palo de madera toco mi cabeza suavemente.

-Aquí, mocoso. Ya que no puedo tomar tu mano, solo tienes que agarrarte a esto, te sacare del bosque.

-¿Eh?

-Estas perdido ¿No? – Él me daba la impresión de ser una persona sumamente amable.

-¡Gracias! – Grite de nuevo y de nuevo intente lanzarme sobre él, ganándome de nueva cuenta un buen golpe, quizás las primeras impresiones nunca son correctas.

-¡No hagas eso!

-¡Lo siento!

Caminar por las escaleras de un viejo templo abandonado en medio del bosque, observar las estatuas de piedra de viejos dioses y sacerdotes, podría ser realmente aterrador, sobre todo con aquel crujir de las ramas de los arboles, o los ruidos extraños –probablemente de animales-, cualquier persona, incluso él más valiente podría tener miedo.

-¡Es como un paseo!

-Un muy lúgubre paseo. – Añadió. -… ¿No tienes miedo? – Mi mirada se desvió hasta toparse con la suya, quiero pensar, porque no podía verlo directamente a los ojos, gracias a esa mascara que traía puesta.

-¿Eh?...-

En aquel entonces no pude escuchar su pregunta, ahora que lo pienso mejor, fue bastante obvio, cualquiera tendría miedo, en especial un niño de seis años, pero en esas circunstancias, aun cuando no podía sentir su mano o su calidez, solo un frió y duro pedazo de madera, me sentía protegido.

-Nada… - Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando, siendo guiado por él, mientras sonreía.

*HOTARUBINOMORIE*

-Solo continua recto, deberías ver las luces del pueblo en poco tiempo. Adiós.

-Tú… ¿Te quedaras aquí para siempre? ¿Puedo volver a jugar contigo? – Lo mire fijamente, bajo aquel Torii* de color rojo y ya bastante viejo, la madera comenzaba a pudrirse y las cuerdas y pergaminos sobre él ya bastante malgastados también.

-En este bosque hay muchos monstruos y espíritus "En el momento en que te vayas, tu corazón se perderá. Nunca más volverás." – Repitió al pie de la letra, lo que los aldeanos me decían sobre la montaña.

-Mi nombre es… Sawamura Eijun ¿Cómo te llamas tú? – El canto de las cigarras y la puesta de sol, en otras circunstancias me hubieran perecido hermosas, pero ahora no lograba escuchar su canto, tampoco podía ver aquellos colores hermosos que pintaban las nubes minutos antes de que el sol se escondiera, me quede atrapado en aquella mascara, tras ella un par de ojos me observaban fijamente, era como si pudiera ver a través de mi, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando –aunque en ese momento no pensaba en nada-. -Co-como sea, vendré mañana y te traerá un regalo de agradecimiento.

Alcé mi mano en modo de despedida, me di la media vuelta y tuve todas las intensiones de comenzar a correr.

-Kazuya… - Escuche a mis espaldas, volteé mi rostro esperando toparme con la figura de Kazuya, pero ahí, ya no había nadie. Sonreí un poco, antes de retomar el paso para volver a casa de mi abuelo, intentando adivinar cual seria el mejor regalo para Kazuya ¿Qué se le regala a alguien que no es humano? Quizás un poco de comida, todos aman la comida, pero ¿y si no podía comerla?

-¡Eijun! – Escuche la voz de mi abuelo, traía una linterna y lucia bastante preocupado. -¡Tu pequeño idiota! – Ganándome un golpe más de parte de él. Supongo que los merecía. – ¡No corras hacia el bosque tu solo! ¡¿Qué haría si te pierdes?! – Me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar de regreso al pueblo.

-Abuelo… ¿Es cierto que en este bosque viven espíritus y monstruos?

-No Eijun, solo son simples cuentos para asustar a los niños, pero veo que no son efectivos ahora. –Sonreí un poco. – Pero sabes, cuando era pequeño tampoco servían mucho… recuerdo que en lugar de asustarme, mis amigos y yo queríamos ver a los monstruos, así que fui con ellos, pero no vimos nada. – Caminábamos a paso lento, por primera vez puse completa atención al abuelo.

Estas visitas cada verano, más que ser voluntarias eran forzadas, amaba a mi abuelo, pero el pueblo era otro asunto, desde que nací he sido criado en la ciudad, estoy acostumbrado al ruido, a la tecnología, a los grandes edificios, amo los videojuegos. Pero mis padres insistían en que pasara los veranos con mi abuelo, el ya es bastante mayor y ya no puede estar yendo a la ciudad cada verano, como lo hacia antes. Ahora el aire limpio y fresco del bosque era mucho mejor para él.

-¡Oh! – Exclama sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Sabes, cada verano puedes escuchar, si prestas mucha atención; por la noche, una melodía que viene desde el bosque… ahora que lo pienso, Koji y los demás dicen que participaron una vez en secreto, en un festival de verano en el bosque… aunque si lo piensas es absurdo ¿Por qué harían un festival en secreto?

Sonreí un poco, quizás los amigos de Kazuya lo habían hecho… ¿Cómo serian los demás espíritus del bosque?

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué dijeron eso? Por algún tiempo todo el mundo pensó que seguramente fueron al festival de los espíritus, se creo un gran revuelo por eso… ¡Jahahaha!

***HOTARUBI NO MORI E***

-¡Oh, en serio, has venido! – Sentado bajo una de las columnas del torii, Kazuya se mantenía quieto. –Pensé que no volverías.

-¡Tu…! ¡¿Me esperabas?! – Soltando la bolsa donde llevaba las golosinas que ese día compartirá con Kazuya de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo –porque realmente así era- me lancé con entusiasmo hacia él.

GOLPE

-¡Ay! – De nuevo me golpeaba, ¡¿De donde saco ese palo?!

-¡Hahaha! ¿Nunca aprenderás?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Me emocione un poco! – Rasque con pena mi mejilla derecha, un viejo hábito que no ha podido desaparecer incluso con los años.

-¡Hace mucho calor aquí, vamos al lago ahí esta más fresco!

-¿Eh? ¡¿Al lago?! – Me fascinaba la idea, pero se supone que el lago estaba demasiado lejos.

-No te preocupes, regresaras a salvo. - Nunca supe que fue lo que hizo que yo confiara tan rápido en Kazuya, pero no me arrepiento de ello.

-Está bien.

Recuerdo el bello paisaje de las montañas, en el día, todo parecía brillar y no daba tanto miedo como en la noche, o quizás era por la presencia que podía sentir siempre a mi lado, ahí junto a mí caminando conmigo, siempre estaba Kazuya.

El pequeño rio que nacía del lago, nos indicaba que el camino era el correcto, el pequeño puente de madera, a pesar de que las tablas rechinaran permanecían en buen estado, el agua cristalina y los pequeños peces, el aroma de las flores, el cálido sol, el canto de las cigarras, el viento meciendo las ramas de los arboles, chocando contra mi piel, los pequeños insectos, los pájaros, tantas cosas que antes me causaban terror en ese tiempo me parecían hermosas.

De pronto comencé a escuchar pequeñas y lejanas voces, mis ojos viajaron por el lugar, buscando a quien hablaba, a lo lejos en medio de troncos de arboles y arbustos, una sombra apareció, dirigí mi vista hacia Kazuya, el parecía normal.

-¡Yo! - Saludo Kazuya a aquella sombra cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, observando.

-Kazuya… - Su voz sonaba más terrorífica cuando hablaba en voz alta. - ¿Es ese un niño humano? – Pude sentir como sus ojos, que parecían dos puntos negros en un lienzo blanco me observaron. - ¿Puedo comerlo? – un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda e intente esconderme detrás de Kazuya, claro sin tocarlo, no quería más golpes.

-No. –contesto él, solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio. – Él es mi amigo.

-Si tú lo quieres de esa manera… niño humano, no toques a Kazuya. Si lo haces ¡Te comeré!

-¡Atchu!

Kazuya estornudo, aunque yo temblaba de miedo por las palabras dichas de aquel monstruo, que de inmediato desapareció en una nube de humo cuando se sorprendió por el estornudo de Kazuya.

-¡Un zorro! - Grite cuando de entre la brumosa nube, apareció lo que a mi parecer era un zorro, claro no un zorro normal, ¿Qué zorro normal posee dos colas? - ¿En verdad el es un monstruo? – Le pregunte a Kazuya, ladee mi rostro, entonces el pequeño zorro corrió lejos de nosotros.

-¡Hace unos segundos parecías morirte del miedo! ¿Y lo preguntas? ¡Hahahaha! Se trasforman para asustar a los humanos, pero son buenos en realidad. – Infle mis mejillas y forme un puchero, cuando lo pienso ahora, eso era realmente vergonzoso.

-¡Genial! ¡Es la primera vez que veo uno! – Alcé mis brazos y los baje una y otra vez.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué crees que soy yo?

-¿Qué clase de espíritu eres tu? ¿Por qué llevas una mascara? ¿A caso…? – Antes de terminar la oración, me congele, quería preguntar si el no tenia rostro, pero imaginar eso, fue demasiado para un niño de seis años de edad.

-No imagines cosas raras… - Kazuya interrumpió mis pequeños y algo dementes pensamientos y siguió caminando. – No hay una razón en particular para que lleve esta mascara.

Lo seguí de inmediato, no quería volver a estar solo en el bosque, pero tampoco quería separarme de él.

-Basta de mí, ¿Qué puedes contarme del mundo humano, Eijun? – La primera de muchas veces que Kazuya llamaría mi nombre.

Sonreí con un poco de superioridad.

-¿Te interesa? – Le pregunte.

-¿Por qué más estaría aquí? – No pude ver su rostro, pero estoy casi seguro que Kazuya sonreía.

El día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente… continúe yendo a ver a Kazuya, jugar con él, hablar con él, todos los días se volvieron interesantes al estar con él, incluso las cosas más aburridas se volvieron divertidas, ver a las flores, darle forma a las nubes, las gotas de lluvia caer, el arcoíris que se formaría después de que dejara de llover, intentar encontrar el oro que esta al final del arcoíris.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, lo primero que sentí fue la refrescante brisa golpear contra mi piel, el sol brillaba con intensidad, talle mis ojos, aun continuaba medio dormido, di un pequeño bostezo y me pregunte en donde me encontraba, al echar un vistazo alrededor, vio un extenso campo verde, lleno de flores, arboles y arbustos, ¡Oh, es verdad! Me había quedado dormido… ¿Dónde estaba Kazuya?

Entonces mis oídos escucharon una pequeña y pausada respiración, voltee hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba, recostado a una distancia considerable de mi, mis mejillas se ruborizaron, puesto que Kazuya tenia que alejarse de mi, porque me movía mucho cuando estaba dormido.

Me acerque un poco, ni siquiera mientras dormía se quitaba la mascara, me reí un poco, era una típica mascara de zorro, como las que venden en los festivales, creo que a Kazuya le quedaría mejor una mascara de Tanuki*.

-¿Estas despierto, Kazuya? – Silencio, no me contesto… suponía que dormía profundamente, coloque mi mano sobre la punta de la nariz de la mascara, pensaba que mientras no lo tocara directamente estaba bien. – Solo un poco… - murmure y con cuidado, poco a poco alce la mascara, salió fácilmente y pude apreciar por primera vez el rostro de Kazuya, mis miedos infantiles ahora podían desaparecer al ver el rostro de Kazuya, sereno, tranquilo.

Su cabello de una tonalidad castaña más claro que el mío, su piel pálida a diferencia de la mía que según mi madre tenía un bonito tono tostado, supongo por el sol…

Ahí, bajo aquella mascara había un rostro tan humano como el mío. Su nariz era perfecta, su barbilla también, todo en sus rostro parecía hecho a la perfección, incluso sus largas y pobladas pestañas, sus cejas eran finas, me gustaría saber de que color son sus ojos. Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, Kazuya habría sus ojos mostrándome dos gemas color miel. Kazuya alzo una de sus cejas y después me sonrió, una bonita y bella sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía, sin esa estorbosa mascara.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato mi rostro se encendió en un tono rojo escarlata, mis mejillas hervían, y deje caer sobre su rostro la mascara.

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Auch! ¡Acatando mientras duermo! ¿Así son los niños de ahora?

-Ni siquiera dormías. – Bufe con cierto enfado y con las mejillas aun sonrojadas. – Pero… ¿Por qué llevas esa mascara?

Kazuya se levanto un poco, apoyado sobre sus hombros me vio directamente a los ojos.

-Si no la usara, me vería como cualquier persona normal ¿Cierto?

-Eres raro. – Y comencé a reír, segundos después la risa de Kazuya acompaño a la mía.

De regresó a la entrada del bosque, por fin después de haber estado aquí por varias semanas, tendría que regresar a casa, quizás en otras circunstancias, estaría súper feliz y contento, pero ahora… regresar a casa, significaba separarme de Kazuya, de mi amigo.

-¿También vendrás mañana, Eijun?

Me adelante un poco, y me pare frente a Kazuya, negué varias veces.

-Mañana tengo que regresar a casa… - No pude ver su expresión por culpa de aquella mascara. – Solo vengo de visita durante el verano, así que mañana tengo que regresar.

-¡Oh! ¡Hahahaha! Es verdad, ya habías mencionado algo así. – Y paso de largo, bueno, no esperaba nada más. - ¿Vendrás el próximo año, verdad? Aun hay muchas cosas que tengo que mostrarte.

-¡SI!

Y el siguiente verano, como lo prometí, regrese a las montañas, como lo esperaba Kazuya esperaba por mi bajo ese viejo y malgastado torii, el tiempo que pasaba con Kazuya era muy preciado para mi, el segundo verano, tardo más de lo que esperaba en llegar.

El tercero…

-Kazuya… - Quizás si fuera la primera vez que me topo con algo fuera de este mundo, habría gritado y llorado como un bebé, al ver a una rama de árbol tomar la forma de una mano y tratar de alejar a Kazuya de mi.

Como un niño veía aquello con curiosidad, sin miedo… hasta ese punto, había ya conocido a varios de los amigos de Kayuza, algunos realmente amables, algunos otros recelosos y precavidos con el 'Niño humano' que estaba con Kazuya.

-Ten cuidado… -Lo escuche de nuevo hablar, era una voz hueca y grave. –Ese niño es peligroso, Kazuya.

-Gracias, pero no te preocupes. –Le contesto con tranquilidad. La rama que había tomado la forma de una mano, poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

-Niño… no toques a Kazuya.

Aun envuelto en aquella situación, fascinado con lo que veía y escuchaba, pude contestarle.

-Si… - Murmure, Kazuya siguió su camino, antes de que pudiera seguirle, descubrí, viajando en al pasado en los veranos anteriores que estuve con él, y esto lo confirmaba, ellos, los espíritus y monstruos podían tocarlo, y que además ellos amaban a Kazuya.

***HOTARUBI NO MORI E***

-¡Eijun!-Escondido entre las ramas de un árbol, podía escuchar a Kazuya gritar mi nombre, intente no reír demasiado fuerte, quería sorprenderlo un poco.- ¿Eijun, donde estas?

-¡Haaaa! –Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me deje caer, sosteniéndome de una de las ramas con mis piernas.

-¿Qué se supone que haces –Hablo con normalidad, me sentí decepcionado, no puede asustarlo, aunque él era un experto en eso.

-¿Quería asustarte un poco?

-¡Hahaha! ¡Estas a años luz de poder hacerlo! – Sonrió, suspire y trate de volver a subir.

\- ¿No puedes quitarte esa mascara? ¿Por lo menos cuando estés conmigo?

Kazuya subió un poco la mascara y pude ver su barbilla y sus labios, estos sonreían.

-¿Por qué? – Cuando estuve sentado en la rama del árbol, mecí mis pies con nerviosismo, no lo entendía, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mi corazón latió con mayor fuerza.

-Por nada en particular. – Desvié mi mirada, por algún motivo no quería que notara mis mejillas sonrojadas.

¡CRACK!

-¡¿Eh?!/¡Ah! – Gritamos al mismo tiempo, cuando la rama donde estaba se partió por la mitad, caía hacia el suelo, Kazuya corrió hacia mi, la mascara que cubría su rostro quedo botada en el piso, pude ver directamente sus ojos y la preocupación de su rostro al correr hacia a mi.

-¡Eijun! – Extendió sus manos, intentando atraparme, mis ojos se abrieron completamente y las advertencias de todos los espíritus y monstruos del bosque resonaron en mi mente, no debo tocar a Kazuya. Al parecer Kazuya se dio cuenta del error que cometería al atraparme y antes de que tocara sus manos, él las retiro.

-¡Auuu! – Caí sobre algunos arbustos, mi corazón latía fuertemente, no solo por la caída, también por las acciones de Kazuya.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpo.

-No importa. – Me levante de la maleza, había algunas ramas que rasparon mis brazos y mi mejilla izquierda.

-Eso fue realmente peligroso, no vuelvas ha hacerlo. – Se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura, yo mantenía la cabeza baja.

-Está bien… tu tampoco vuelvas a hacerlo, Kazuya. – Mi mirada subió, topándose con los ojos de Kazuya, su ceja alzada, confuso por mis palabras. – Pase lo que pase, no… - Mi voz se corto y las lagrimas fluían poco a poco, las pequeñas heridas en mi mejilla ardían al contacto con las lagrimas saladas. – No debes tocarme, nunca.

Ese día llore hasta cansarme, hasta que pensé me había quedado sin lagrimas, Kazuya se mantuvo a mi lado en silencio. Al día siguiente todo volvió a ser normal, ni Kazuya no yo tocamos ese tema, por lo menos en ese verano.

El siguiente verano, y el siguiente después de ese, cada vez que llegaba el verano, ambos nos encontrábamos bajo aquel torii de madera.

-¡Kazuya! – Corrí hacia mi encontró con él, aun llevaba mis maletas, antes de llegar a casa del abuelo me desvié un poco. Jamás pensé encontrarlo ahí, se supone que deberíamos vernos un poco más tarde.

-¡Eijun, has vuelto más temprano esta vez!

-Tenia que mostrarte esto. – Me señale a mi mismo, Kazuya me vio fijamente y en silencio, deje las maletas en el suelo y la mochila que traía, este año había entrado por fin a la secundaria, el uniforme, no era nada especial, un gakuran* negro, pero era la primera vez que vestía un uniforme. Aunque los uniformes eran prácticamente obligatorios en la escuelas japonesas, la escuela primaria era menos estricta referente a estos temas, y por ello nunca tuve que usar uniforme.

-¡Oh! –

-¡Este año entre a la secundaria! – Por eso ahora que podía usar uno, no pude resistirme a mostrárselo a Kazuya.

-¡Aunque sigues siendo un tonto! – Se rió y yo bufe, aunque después ese mismo día, cuando llegue vestido como normalmente lo hacia, de nuevo a nuestro encuentro, Kazuya comenzó a preguntarme más acerca de la escuela, pregunto sobre los exámenes, sobre los maestros, si tenia amigos ya. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro yo le contestaba, queriendo saciar un poco de aquella curiosidad.

Caminábamos juntos, como siempre el lideraba y yo lo seguía, nuestras sombras eran casi del mismo tamaño y me di cuenta que poco a poco estaba creciendo y muy pronto alcanzaría su misma altura.

También descubría que Kazuya, a comparación de los seres humanos, envejecía más lentamente, al pasar las estaciones y los años, mi apariencia en comparación de la de Kazuya cambiaba.

Una vez comencé a pensar que tarde o temprano seria más alto que Kazuya y obviamente tendría más años, a Kazuya aquello no parecía importarle, porque cuando se lo comente, el simplemente rió y se mantuvo en su lugar quieto, admirando el bello campo de flores, algunas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor y una en particular se poso en la punta de la nariz de la mascara de zorro que traía puesta, escuché su risa e inconscientemente sonreí también.

Aunque Kazuya quisiera evitar ese tema, tarde o temprano más que su altura, superaría su edad…

Y aun así, aunque día con día viera, las cosas sorprendentes que pasaban alrededor de Kazuya, algo dentro de mi, aun guardaba esperanzas de que Kazuya fuera un humano, un simple humano normal.

***HOTARUBI NO MORI E***

-¡Wakana! – Grite, el vaho que salía de mi boca me impidió por un momento ver el camino y mi naturaleza torpe no evito que mi trasero golpeara el frió suelo.

El invierno más frió que puedo recordar, estaba envuelto en miles de capas de ropa, tanto que parecía un gracioso oso de peluche, mis amigos se reían mucho de mí en estos tiempos, pero es que simplemente no soporto el frio.

-¿Estas bien Eijun? – Wakana extendió su mano y aun con el dolor de la caída y con mis mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y el frio, tome su mano, era cálida… entonces mi mente viajo hacia el pueblo natal de mi abuelo, hacia la montaña, hacia Kazuya… ¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Qué haría? ¿A el le gustaría la nieve? Sonreí al imaginarlo bajo aquel torii atrapando pequeños copos de nieve que se derriten con facilidad.

-Gracias. – Susurre débilmente y ambos seguimos nuestro camino, de pronto una pequeña lagrima cayo, un sentimiento que siempre había estado ahí, pero que no había dejado salir por miedo… yo quería ver a Kazuya, quería estar con él, quería tocarlo.

***HOTARUBI NO MORI E***

-¿Qué tal? – Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, esta vez mostrando mí uniforme de la preparatoria, es diferente, un poco.

-¿Nuevo uniforme? –asentí, Kazuya estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre el verde césped. Con cuidado toco la chaqueta que esa vez le mostré, la preparatoria a la que entre, se llamaba Seidou. –Ahora ya no saltas cada vez que me vez. – Lo escuche hablar con cierta nostalgia, los años para mi pasaban realmente rápido, pero para Kazuya era como ver pasar el tiempo desde una lejana distancia sin poder avanzar.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Los golpes y el dolor son buenos maestros! – Kazuya sonrió, el viento meció las ramas de los arboles y algunos pajaritos revoloteaban en el cielo azul. – Yo no puedo esperar para graduarme…

-¿Qué harás después de eso?

-Encontrar un trabajo por supuesto, quiero trabajar en el pueblo… así yo podría verte todas las veces que quiera, en primavera, en verano, otoño e invierno. – De nuevo no pude ver su rostro, pero Kazuya se mantuvo en silencio.

-No soy un espíritu, pero tampoco soy humano, Eijun. Yamagami-sama me ha dicho que probablemente yo fui un niño humano, - escuche con atención cada palabra que salía de su boca, su voz tenía un tono serio, que jamás había escuchado en él. – Seguramente yo fui abandonado en este bosque y morí, Yamagami-sama se compadeció de mí y me permitió seguir vivo, pero debido a eso… en cuando este cuerpo toque a un humano, desapareceré. – Kazuya levanta su mano derecha y la alza hacia las nubes, hacia el sol.

-Kazuya…

-Por eso, Eijun… esta bien si me olvidas. – Con el paso del tiempo aprendí a leerlo con facilidad, aun cuando mantenía su rostro escondido bajo aquella mascara. Y bajo aquel contexto pude encontrar lo que en realidad quería decirme: 'Por favor, no me olvides.'

-Invierno, primavera e incluso en otoño, Kazuya, yo pienso en ti, todo el tiempo. Kazuya, no te olvides de mí. – Las palabras que el no pudo expresar yo las dije.

-¡No lo haré! – Me prometió durante la segunda semana de mi último verano feliz.

.

Sabía que a pesar de todo, un día tarde o temprano, nuestros caminos inevitablemente se separarían, un día ya no podríamos volver a vernos durante los veranos, ya no escucharía su voz, pero aunque sabía que eso sucedería yo me mantenía firme, porque nadie podría quitarme sus recuerdos, nadie podría evitar que siguiera llamando su nombre.

-¿Un festival de monstruos?

-No, es: "El festival de verano de los monstruos" – Me quede callado un tiempo.

-¿No es lo mismo? – Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados frente al lago, lanzando pequeñas piedras, compitiendo por ver quien lanzaba más lejos. Obviamente Kazuya siempre ganaba, aunque ya sospechaba que hacia trampa.

-El contexto es diferente. –Sonreí. - ¿Quieres ir?

-¡Yo iré! ¡Claro que iré!

-Había estado esperando a que crecieras un poco y que te acostumbraras a esto, siempre quise mostrarte, pero eras un niño y pensé que tendrías miedo.

-Iré, aunque tenga miedo iré. – Mis ojos brillaban por la emoción.

-¿Así que vendrás, eh? Entonces nos veremos a las ocho en nuestro lugar habitual. – Bajo aquel torii de madera rojo. – No te preocupes, te traeré de regreso. Te protegeré Eijun. – Mis mejillas se ruborizaron y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, parecía un tambor.

-Sabes, cuando dices esas cosas, quiero saltar sobre ti… - Dije aquellas palabras sin pensarlo mucho, simplemente era lo que sentía en ese momento.

-No me importaría. – Me contesto, Kazuya se puso de pie y el sol pareció esperar por eso, porque inmediatamente fue cubierto por la brillante luz del sol.

***HOTARUBI NO MORI E***

-Bien, amarra esto a tu muñeca, Eijun. – Kazuya me dio un pedazo de tela blanco, una esquina estaba atada a su muñeca, sonriendo y con un poco de nerviosismo, amarre la otra punta ha mi muñeca.

-¡Es como una cita! – Bromee con él, esperando alguna reacción graciosa.

-Es una cita. – Confirmo Kazuya, escuche su típica risilla y quise disimular el sonrojo intenso de mis mejillas.

Quise distraerme mirando hacia otro lado, muchas "personas" visitaban este festival, pude distinguir a algunos espíritus que ya conocía gracias a Kazuya, vestían yukatas*, Kazuya y yo también las vestíamos, el en un color azul obscuro, yo un color café claro.

Comencé a caminar siguiendo a Kazuya, esto nunca cambiaria y tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Todo era tan normal, y a menos que Kazuya no me hubiera dicho que este festival era hecho por los espíritus que vivían en el bosque, jamás lo habría imaginado.

-No se diferencia en nada con un festival normal.

-¿Verdad? ¡A veces cuando los humanos se unen en secreto, ni siquiera lo notamos! – Me contesto y no pude evitar recordar las palabras de mi abuelo en el primer verano que conocí a Kazuya… quizás Koji-san no dijo ninguna mentira.

Las grandes tambores comenzaron a resonar, la danza Bon Odori* comenzó, yo reía al ver a los pequeños zorros intentando coordinarse, Kazuya también ríe, puedo escuchar su refrescante risa.

-Sabes, - lo escucho hablar, nuestras miradas se encuentran de nuevo, porque Kazuya levanto la mascara que traía, - Yo… ya no puedo esperar hasta el siguiente verano para verte. – De fondo los coloridos y vistosos fuegos artificiales, al explotar hacen un gran ruido y supongo que no debí se capaz de escucharlo, pero lo escuchaba tan claramente.

-Kazu… - Comenzó a caminar.

-Incluso si tengo que pasar sobre multitudes de personas, yo quiero verte, Eijun. – Incluso aunque la pequeña tela me jalaba, yo seguí estático en mi lugar. Kazuya se quito por completo la mascara y me la puso, besando en el proceso la nariz de aquella mascara de zorro. A través de las aberturas que tenia, pude ver su rostro y muy en el fondo agradecí que él no pudiera ver el mío.

¡Ah! El siguiente verano, el ya no estará esperando por mi bajo aquel torii, el siguiente verano, ya no escuchare más su voz, tampoco podre compartir con el los dulces que mi madre prepara para mi y mi abuelo, aunque aprendí que el solo los comía por complacerme y no porque realmente le gustaran.

El verano que viene, ya no podre seguirlo por todo el bosque, esta es quizás la despedida, la última vez que podremos estar juntos.

-Las estrellas son realmente bonitas. – Comete lo primero que paso por mi cabeza, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, Kazuya se volteo para verme, alzando una de sus cejas, puesto que mi voz comenzaba a romperse.

-Son bonitas. – Kazuya desvía un momento su vista, junto a nosotros paso un grupo de niños y uno de ellos a punto de caerse por tropezar con una piedra, Kazuya reacciona sin pensar y sostiene al chico. – Cuidado… - Después de todo un niño humano no podría estar tan tarde fuera de casa.

-Gracias. – Grita el chico mientras se aleja.

-Ten más cuidado. – Le grito mientras lo veo alejarse. Entonces el resplandor que viene de algún punto tras de mi, llama mi atención.

Volteo y con horror veo que Kazuya comienza a resplandecer, un resplandor cálido y hermoso, como la luz de miles de luciérnagas brillando. Kazuya alza sus manos, entonces por mi mente pasan las palabras que hace un tiempo el me dijo.

"_Si un humano me toca, yo desapareceré…"_

-¿Ese chico era un niño humano? – Pregunto al aire, pregunta estúpida.

"_¡A veces cuando los humanos se unen en secreto, ni siquiera lo notamos!"_

Kazuya vio sus manos, poco a poco estas comienzan a desvanecerse. Después sus ojos me buscaron.

-¡Ven! ¡Eijun, por fin puedo abrazarte! – Me sonrió de la manera más hermosa que nunca hubiera visto, extendió sus brazos, quise llorar y por un segundo creí que las lagrimas se desbordarían, me quite la mascara de zorro y corrí hacia Kazuya, pero no quería que viera mis lagrimas, así que en cambio le regale una sonrisa.

-¡Kazuya! – Como cuando fui un niño, aunque esa ultima vez tuve éxito, pude atrapar a Kazuya en un fuerte abrazo. Yo sonreía para él, era lo único que pude hacer y él sonrió para mi, incluso antes de desaparecer, envuelto en un cálido destello fugaz. -¡Te amo!

La mascara cayo al piso, al igual que la ropa que dejo atrás, aun siendo abrazada por mí.

-¡Yo también!

"_-Mocoso, desaparecer significa… Ser destruido, significa ya no estar más, ya no podre disfrutar de la fresca brisa del verano o de la fría nieve en el invierno. Ya no podre escuchar el hermoso cantar de las aves…"_

Desaparecer significa dejar a tras dolor y tristeza.

Tome la mascara que Kazuya me regalo y la abrase lo más fuerte que pude, la luna se reflejaba hermosamente en la superficie del lago.

-Eijun.

-Gracias. – Camine por el sendero que Kazuya me mostraba cada año, incluso aunque lo hacia, incluso aunque ya podía ir solo, se sentía tan vació y doloroso.

-Aunque nosotros queríamos estar por siempre con Kazuya.

-Siempre quiso tocar a un humano.

-Finalmente él pudo ser abrazado por el humano que amo. –Bajo aquella luna plateada, me despedí de ellos, con una sonrisa triste.

Yo no podre regresar en un tiempo a este bosque, no podre sentirme feliz el siguiente verano.

Mis lágrimas cayeron esa noche y muchas noches más, mi pecho dolía cada vez que recordaba su sonrisa. Innumerables veces grite su nombre, pero no importa cuanto grite, él no volverá más.

Sin embargo, estas memorias y recuerdos felices de aquellos veranos juntos, estarán conmigo para siempre.

Fin.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Yamagami*: Significa montaña.

Torii*: Un torii (鳥居) es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas (Jinja), marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado. Consisten en dos columnas sobre las que se sustentan dos travesaños paralelos, frecuentemente coloreados de tonalidades rojas o bermellones. Algunos poseen tablas escritas montadas entre las barras horizontales. Tradicionalmente, los torii eran de madera o piedra, pero recientemente se han comenzado a hacer enacero o acero inoxidable.

Tanuki*: Es una especie de mapache japones, o perro mapache.

_-En el folclore japonés._

El legendario tanuki tiene fama de ser pícaro y travieso, un maestro para disfrazarse y cambiar de forma, pero algo ingenuo y distraído.

Gakuran*: En la escuela secundaria, los chicos acostumbran usar un uniforme oscuro estilo militar (gakuran) y las chicas usan un uniforme estilo marinero (_sailor fuku_).

Yukata*: (浴衣) es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas.

Bon Odori*: (盆踊り) es un festival de danza tradicional japonés. El Bon Odori se celebra en Japón cada verano (entre julio y agosto) y organizado localmente por cada ciudad.


End file.
